Ice Cream
by eskeflowne
Summary: “You don’t like ice-cream?” repeated Sasuke to Sakura. “No.” she shook her head. “Let me see if I can’t change that.” he said a seductive glint in his eye.


I_c_**e**-_c_r**e**a_m_

"_You don't like ice-cream?" repeated Sasuke to Sakura._

"_No." she shook her head._

"_Let me see if I can't change that." he said a seductive glint in his eye._

-

-

-

"This is unbearable." Groaned Sakura barely enough energy to speak.

"Agreed." Murmured Ino.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this." Breathed TenTen her voice hoarse and dry.

"I'm sorry." Said Ino, Sakura and TenTen turned their heads to look at her.

"I wished for the god-damn sun, bastard." She grumbled but suddenly everything went dark and cool.

Above their heads stood Naruto and Neji blocking out the sun and providing the girls with temporary shade

"_DO. NOT. MOVE_." Said TenTen threateningly but Neji side stepped and she was in the heat again.

"Oh Neji." She moaned as the sun hit her body, she got up and shoved him but he dodged her. The two ended up in mini spar session before heading off for some alone time.

"You know what you girls need?" said Naruto loudly disturbing their peace. "Is a nice cool down."

Without warning in he poured two glasses of cold water on top of Sakura and Ino, the girls jumped up screaming and flailing their arms. Before they had time to look Naruto was sprinting away from them and they soon followed.

"NARUTO!!!" yelled Sakura catching up to him. "You better keep running cause you're a DEAD MAN!"

Within minutes Sakura was behind him and she jumped pinning him to the ground. Before her fist could connect with his face, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up, startled to see Sasuke towering over her.

"Lemme go." She said wriggling to try and get out of his grip but he tightened it and lifted her up off of Naruto.

"Cheers teme." Sighed Naruto in relief but he didn't have long to relax as Ino came charging after him.

"Oi punk, keep running." she yelled chasing him.

"Let's go." Said Sasuke letting go of Sakuras arm, she briefly thought of running after Naruto but decided against it and instead followed Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura as Sasuke lead her through the crowds of people. He didn't answer but soon they were at their destination.

"An ice-cream van?" she said disdainfully, watching little kids running around with melted ice-cream running down their chubby chins.

"Yes why?" asked Sasuke joining the line.

"I don't like ice-cream." Said Sakura, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You don't like ice-cream?" repeated Sasuke to Sakura.

"No." she shook her head.

"Let me see if I can't change that." he said a seductive glint in his eye. Sakura blinked twice to make sure she was seeing right.

Did Sasuke give her ... _the look?_

He bought one plain ice-cream cone and took her hand leading them to a shaded spot beneath a tree. She sat down nervously beside him as he lounged back on one elbow licking the ice-cream. Sakura stared at him strangely turned on each time he licked it.

Sasuke looked up at her then leaned closer to her, unable to stop herself she moved in towards him and their lips touched. His cold tongue created sensations she had never experienced and then his lips left hers and cold ice-cream kisses made their way down her jaw and neck. The cold kiss against her hot body caused her to shiver in pleasure and she soon found herself lying horizontal as Sasuke kissed his way down her chest.

He stopped kissing her and pulled back, she opened her eyes wondering why he had stopped. He started deep into her eyes with lust, then lifting the ice-cream he scooped a little out with one finger. He brought it slowly down to her chest and lightly traced the cold cream down to her stomach. Sakura gasped at the icy sensation and then Sasuke began licking the white substance off her body.

"Mmm." She moaned and Sasuke smirked stopping what he was doing, then fell back to finish eating his ice-cream. Sakura peaked open an eye in disappointment.

"Why did you stop." She pouted at him.

"I want to finish my ice-cream." He said eating at the cone, watching as Sakura got up frustrated. "Where are you going?" he asked puzzled.

"Home." She said turning her chin up at him.

"But you haven't seen what I can do with custard?"

-

-

-

_Gah this stupid drabble that wouldn't leave me alone, I don't know where it came from but there you go._

_Flowne xxx_


End file.
